Rise of the dark tide
by Amidamaru88
Summary: My take on Naruto with an ability like the one from the game Prototype, dark fic. And so the seeds grow, slowly, with time and patience a new tree shall rise like in ages past.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, if I did Kushina and Jiraya would have been brought back with the rest of the fun squad.

Talk now – normal talk

_What now – thoughts_

Chapter 1 : Awakening of something ancient

Konoha, evening, eight years after the nine tails attack.

The great nine tailed fox stirred in its cage opening one lazy eye it accept the senses of his current host " Ah so my host is being beaten once more " he closed his eye " do those pathetic humans believe that they can hurt me this way ?" it mussed "with one hand they praise there beloved hero and sing of his greatness, while with the other they ignore and spit on his last wish with a passion unmatched by anything".

" They have fallen so low father, I don't know how you could have had such great faith in them, they use your gifts to slaughter each other, your two disciples and there families killed each other for generations and now there blood has all but been extinguished, bah a shame the Uchiaha's blood is not all gone" he hated those retched eyes, bastard eyes that came from his father.

Rikudo Sennin had taught the people the ways of chakra to help bring about peace, the techniques could be used to help others, help extinguish fires with water manipulation, help stir rivers and create farm lands with earth manipulation, and the humans quickly used them to kill each other.

He quickly opened his eyes as he felt a pull on his power coming from the seal, it appeared as if his host was attempting to draw on his power, he knew the seal was slowly draining him of his power and adding it to the child when he had realised this fact he had been enraged but not even a full powered bijudama could destroy the seal or stop it and he had been forced to accept it. He grinned, slowly raising one of tails and bringing it near the seal almost touching it before quickly pulling it away " not this time, human, let us see how much you truly desire my power ".

The nine tails had used its chakra to help heal the boy after some of the rather more severe beatings, later it had discovered that the boy could draw on his chakra at a subconscious level, and it had an effect on the seal, though the boy could forcefully draw on his chakra it did give the nine tails some measure of freedom and the seal would be weakened a bit each time .

That realisation had given him hope, perhaps there was a way to escape his current prison, it would require time and patience but it had both he was immortal, a plan had soon formed in his mind, to put up an even greater struggle for his chakra so when the time came the boy would damage the seal bit by bit in his attempts to draw on his chakra, little by little the seal would weaken over time and his chances of escape would increase.

A cracking sound was quickly heard and the nine tails opened both of his eyes, the boy was truly putting effort into trying to draw on his chakra, he quickly accepted the boys senses to see the extent of the damage done to his host's body.

" A broken leg, a stab wound to his stomach, dislocated shoulder and a fractured bone in his left arm " , they had done a number on him this time, no wonder he was trying so hard to draw on his chakra, " I wonder Yondaime would you have still stopped me if you knew how your people would treat the boy ? " hmm it mused " most likely, your fanaticism would have you do nothing less, though I doubt that red headed whore would allow you to live if you decided to do the same thing" he quickly accessed the boys senses again, at least the anbu guard had finally intervened, and killed the one who had stabbed the boy, he would most likely stabilise the boy before taking him to the hospital, he would heal the boy if the situation got more serious.

More cracks could be heard, and he felt a small drain on his chakra his head snapped back to where one of his tails was touching the back wall of his prison, his chakra was quickly being sent threw the pipes in the prison to the seal and from there to the boy, though it was not purified it would heal him.

The nine tails smilled " if you want a fight boy, I'll give you a fight " he quickly began to pull on his chakra and attempted to draw it back and succeded to a degree , in response more crakcs could be heard and it appeared that he was losing more chakra, the nine tails girtted his teeth " you will not win this mortal " he sneered.

The prison where the nine tails were imprisoned was bathed in a red light from the pipes threw with his chakra was now being drained. The nine tails could hear noises coming from the real " good! The more damage done to the seal the better ".

The nine tails smiled he was winning, it then felt something he couldnt explain, his host was attempting to drawn on some of his chakra from deeper within his body, he felt the boy tug on something within his body " bah, the child doesnt know that I am creature of pure malice what he is " he never managed to finish his sentence as suddenly his entire body ignited in pure pain the nine tails legs gave way and he fell down as the sound of glass breaking could be heard.

After a few ragged breaths the nine tail looked back where his tail touched the back wall of his prison, he noticed something that made his eyes go wide in shock, a part of his tail was pitch black and as he looked closer he could see that substance spread out following the pipe on the wall, going up the wall then the sealing before going out the of the prison without affecting the seal.

As he moved his affected tail near him he never noticed as parts of the substance began falling from the ceiling, as soon as it touched his head the nine tails screamed once more as his body was wrapped in pain and agony.

The the black substance from his tail quickly began spreading out and over his spine before finally touching the one on his head and completely wrapping his head, as soon as this occured the pain stopped as well, as his mind was flooded with ancient knowledge and memories, it felt like a dam had broken.

" I remember " it spoke in a calm tone " Oh father did you know the truth about the Juubi? Did you glimpse of its true role? " he asked in a somber tone.

" These humans cannot be saved father, it is too late for them, their age must come to a close, but the next ones will be better, this I swears father. In time, the boy will do what is needed for everything to come to pass. "

The nine tailed fox now sat down and allowed the black substance to spread over his body and threw out the seal, he smiled, he had patience and now he had a way to escape the seal and had grand purpose, he accessed his hosts senses again, he would observe what the boy did with this power and later he would guide the boy.

Konoha, Midnight.

Naruto was on the ground raising his left arm to defend himself, the attacks had stopped and someone had driven the mob away, but he couldn't be sure, _why did I go out? I never leave the apartment after night fall. I dont even remember leaving the apartment._ He thought back at one moment he was in his apartment getting ready to go to bed and the next he was in another part of the village.

He quickly panicked and began to make his way back to his apartment. After dark the villagers got more bold and some began to attack him. This time it had been the worse, a mob had formed slowly, and after he started running they seemed to have gone into a frenzy.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, he climbed fences, he went under them, he knocked down trash cans anything he could do to stop them, and he had little success, while some gave up the chase other joined to take there place and he had eventually stopped as he ran out of breath, when the beating started he did everything he could to dodge the blows.

He was now trying to draw on his chakra like he learned in the academy, he discovered a while back that he could heal faster if he could draw chakra that he had deep within, after learning about chakra, he figured that it was some sort of cool ability that made him more awesome.

Usually it was easier but now it seemed like a battle, even worse it seemed that the chakra was being pulled away from him, he began to pull with everything he had, the noises from around him drowned out, it felt like he was going to lose the battle until suddenly it felt something was rushing threw his body.

He noticed someone was coming near him, he panicked and brought his left hand closer to his chest, the figure was approaching slowly and had a kunai in his hand. Naruto's eyes widened when he was that, is he going to kill me? .

" I don't want to die " he yelled, and began to try to crawl away from the person, he could see that man had a bear mask on his face and wore some sort of black colored uniform.

" Kid I'm not going to kill you" the person said as he put away the kunai and moved closer to him, he slowly brought his left arm, that began to glow a bright green, closer to Naruto's own arm, "I'm going to heal and take you to a hospital " the person told him.

Naruto grabbed the mans arm on instinct, he didn't know why he did it, but moments later a dark substance erupted from underneath him and watched over him and bear masked man, he only heard a scream coming from the man before darkness took him.

The next time Naruto opened his eyes he fealt better then ever, he looked at his body and realised that he was healed, and the mas was nowhere to be seen. _Did he heal me?_

Memories quickly flooded his mind, and he let out a scream filled with rage and hatred, he knew why he left the apartment the anbu had placed a genjutsu on him and made him leave so he could get beaten, he even stirred the people from the shadows to hunt him down, and all on orders from the old man, no the hokage.

He had only ever trusted three people, the ramen stand owners and the hogake, and now he knew that he hokage had ordered that he be beaten before driving off the people, he did it so he could appear as a kind old man and that a bond could be established.

Even the times after he was only barely hit were used to help make him more loyal, if he even lost consciousness, the hogake would check his seal, _the seal!._

Now he knew why people hated him, he had the nine tailed fox that attacked the village sealed within him, from the memories of the anbu he found out that many people had attempted to assassinate him as a baby, 248 people!

So many people had attempted to kill him because they thought that he was the nine tails, and that by hurting him they would hurt the fox.

His hero the Yondaime had done this to him, had sealed the beast within him, had ruined his life, and the bastard wanted it to be known that he contained the nine tailed fox_, he must have hated me and wanted me to suffer,_ he remembered how the hokage had told the anbu that is was the Yondaimes dying words that Naruto be revealed as the container of the fox to the village.

"That bastard he cursed me with his dying words" he wasn't a hero he was a monster, why didn't he just kill me then after the sealing ? then he a thought struck him_, he wanted me to be hated and beaten, to be tortured by the villagers so they could have revenge for him, if the Yondaime couldn't live his full life then he would make sure that he would live a life filled with pain and hatred to get revengee. _

A new thought struck him, he killed the anbu, thats how he got his memories, he had killed someone, he fealt like he wanted to throw up, he remembered the anbus name, his family, his friends and now that persons life was over.

" Kid you want to tell what happened here? " he looked up and could see a person on the roof of the nearby building, it was a woman, she had purple hair, a pony tail tied in a pineapple shape, she was wearing the standard chunin uniform, from the anbu's memories he found out that she was Anko Mitarashi, someone who also rather famous because of her old teacher the traitor Orochimaru.

He looked around and realised that there were three bodies of nearby villagers that the anbu had killed, _how could I not see that?_, Naruto slowly backed away he didn't know what to say and didn't want to kill more people.

He blinked and realised that she was now in front of him.

" Gaki were going to have a very long talk about what happened here, so just come with me alright " she spoke in a friendly tone.

He panicked and was shaking his head, he didn't want to explain what had happened, he wasn't sure how, the hokage would mostly likely kill him or turn him into a mindless weapon.

" No, just stay away from me " he told her moving slightly away from her. Damn these morons did a number on him.

" Kid I'm not going to hurt you" she told him moving closer, Naruto was still shaking his head trying to get away from the woman, he blinked and realised it was to late, the woman was near him and had grabbed his arm.

He could see the womans panicked expression before darkness overtook them both, when he opened his eyes the woman was gone, _I killed her_, he looked around and realised that the bodies where also gone, slowly he left and returned to his home, he was in a daze and didn't even know how he had gotten home.

He locked his front door and quickly went to the bathroom where he threw up. He had killed two people tonight.

Naruto awoke in a dark sewer, he wasnt sure how he had gotten here, he quickly panicked, did the hokage discover his new ability and decide to lock him up?, he felt a calling and began to make him his way threw the place ignoring everything else.

He noticed six doors, three on each side of the sewer, that seemed to be connected thanks to the cracks in the walls, each door had a name plate on it and looked different, he ignored them as he pressed forward.

A few more steps away from the doors he laid eyes on a pair of massive golden gates, with a paper with the word seal on it in the middle of the gate. As he looked closer, he could see that the color of the gates was darker in some places and it looked like a dark substance was flowing out of the cage. He made a few more steps before a voice from within the cage stopped him.

" So you have finally arrived my host " it spoke in a calm tone.

Naruto could see a pair of red slitted eyes staring at him from within the cage, this was the nine tails, he quickly panicked he didn't know what to do or say.

" Oh, have you lost your courage boy?, and here I thought you would enjoy your new ability and the power it has given you."

Naruto's eyes widened at that, do the nine tails knew about his ability? Did he have something to do with it? He mustered all the courage he had before speaking.

" What do you know about my ability? Is it yours? " He asked stuttering the last part out.

" Yes boy, the ability steems from me but you are the one who awakened it " the nine tails said coming closer to the gate and revealing himself.

Naruto could the large fox, though it looked wrong somehow, it head and lower back has pitch black, while the lower part of its body seemed to be red, a black substance seemed to be dozing off it, the fox looked sick like it was dying.

" I'm sorry " he told the fox

" What for? You now have the means to grow stronger, and you have even absorbed two people whose skills you can use " it spoke in an amused voice.

" I killed them I didn't want to do that "

" Oh? But you want to be a shinobi don't you? "

" Yes, I want, I want to become hokage "

The fox laughed before speaking " all shinobi are cold blooded killers. Look threw the memories of the people you absorbed and you see just what the life of a shinobi entail boy ".

Naruto said nothing and just looked at the fox, it was right, he had the memories of the anbu that had killed those three villagers that attacked him, and those were just the recent memories, who else had the man killed?.

" What happened to me? What is this ability? " Naruto asked in a quiet voice.

" An ancient power, far older then even myself, it allows you to absorb a great deal of things" he chuckled " even I didn't know I posted it, at the moment you can only absorb other humans and other small objects in time you will be able to absorb even larger things. It does kill whatever you absorb and makes it a part of you, you gain their memories and skills, though you it will take a while to be able to fully use all of the peoples abilitities. "

" Can I make it stop? " he asked in a shaky voice.

" Why? " The fox asked.

" I don't know if I can do this absorb people, kill them like this I'm scared "

" Oh? And what will you do, you have already killed two people and absorbed another three bodies, will you continue to pretend like nothing happened? Allow the beatings to continue, remain weak and follow the orders of the old goat? "

" No! I ... " He didn't know what to say the memories the anbu had about him and the hokage made it clear that the kage never cared for him and wanted to manipulate him.

" Your kage wants to keep you weak my boy, if he cared about you, he wouldn't have revealed your situation, he would have given you the chance to make friends and bonds with the villagers, he would have trained you from early on to allow you to be better prepared, and he wouldn't have ever allowed and encouraged people to beat you ! " it roared the last words.

Naruto lowered his head, the fox was right, but he still didn't know what to do, he realised that he had been manipulated from a young age and now he didn't know what to do, even now he a part of him wanted to go to the hokage and tell him everything.

" I don't know what to do" he finally spoke, " this place is my home or I think it is "

" What bands do you have this place? " The fox asked.

" The hokage and the people from Ichiraku's ramen stand " he realised he couldn't include the hokage anymore and wasn't sure about the other two either, they could have been payed by the hokage to act friendly with him or buying there time to attack him, could they be poisoning me ? He thought.

" So there is nothing truly holding you here, is there? " The fox asked, " a home is where you feel safe, do you feel safe here child? Are you glad you live here? Do you have people you care about and feel the same way about you?".

" No "

" Do you think your kage would let you leave this place? He would send squads of anbu and hunter nin after you, the value of a container is too high to simply let go. Get stronger so you can leave this place, but do not show your new ability, your kage would use you for breeding in the off chance that it could be breed out, your children would become mindless weapons, dying for his glory "

" Is that what it means to be a kage ? to be a monster? " he asked his voice cracked.

" Aren't all shinobi monsters? Then the kages are the greatest monster of them, let me tell you a story boy of how chakra first appeared in this world.

I began many years ago when a great beast roamed the world destroying everything in its path, the people terrified cried out for a hero to aid them. It was as if the world heard there cries as a hero arouse and challenged the great beast, there epic struggle lasted for days until finally the hero defeated the great beast, but the beast had one last ace it was immortal so to stop it the hero used his powers and split it, he locked its physical body in what became the moon and its spiritual power he sealed it within himself " Naruto's eyes widened at that.

" It was after this that our hero began to travel the world to help mend it, using chakra he helps restore farmlands, regrow an entire forest, reroute rivers and heal the wounded. But even he knew he was mortal, so while traveling he split the spiritual part of the beast into 9 smaller parts and gave them names and shapes breathing life into them, he called them his children.

It was many years later that he began to teach others the way of chakra to help their fellow man and to be prepared should be the beast rise again.

Amongst his students two stood out the most, and both of them would receive a part of the hero power. One would receive a part of his spiritual power while the other his physical power.

Nearing his death he needs to choose who to name as his successor, the older student wanted to unite the worlds threw power while the younger one threw love, in the end the hero chose the younger student. Tell me do you know what the two students did after the death of the hero?"

Naruto shook his head.

" They slaughtered each other for generations, and the others followed, while before humans had simply fought amongs themselves with simple weapons, now they possed chakra, and it only got worse. Only a few stayed true to his teaching, but their numbers soon dwindled.

The next period was one of the bloodiest as humans killed each other with new means, perverting the use of chakra more and more, for every two techniques that aided in simple things, another thirty were made for killing. Tell me have you ever heard of techniques used to restore farmland? Or ones used to put out fire?"

Naruto shook his head he never heard of such things, he had heard of great techniques but they were for fighting and nothing else, he guessed that there were some medical ones.

" The hero's name was Rikudo Sennin, and his students were the founders of the Senju and Uchiha clans "

" The ones that founded Konoha? " He asked.

" The same, though now their number is so low that you can count them on one hand."

" What happened to his children? Are they still around "

" Your looking at one right now boy "

" your ... " He was at a lose for words.

" Yes, my brethren and I were sickened on what the humans did with father teachings, it time the humans sought us out to use us as weapons, Senju Hashirama captured us and gave us away to the other villages to create peace. "

" Thats wrong. If you're Rikudo sennins children and he was a follower of his teachings then he shouldn't have done so,".

" True boy, but he was blinded, he belived it was the best way to achieve some sort of peace, not long after the fool would die in a war, of the irony facing off against the biju only to die in a human war. "

A light bulb seemed to have flickered inside Naruto's head. "does that mean that you were also captured? " He asked dreading the answer.

" Yes, I have been in Konoha‚ since shortly after its founding, you are my third host, only a few people ever knew of my presence here, it was never announced who was my jailor. "

Naruto's heart dropped in his stomach, do they hate me so much? Why did the Yondaime want me to suffer so much? Why did the Sandaime break tradition.

The fox smiled on the inside, he could see the gears turning in the boys head, he could feel his hatred growing. Oh Yondaime you made this so easy, I thank you, your fanaticism and blind loyalty have finally done some good.

" I do not know what plans the Yondaime had Naruto, one does not become a leader and not know his people, he would have known how they would treat you, perhaps he wanted you to suffer and become Konoha's weapon, his way of getting revenge on you from the grave for robbing him of a long life, though he would have been a fool if he did so, as I do not feel pain when you are attacked. "

" Not a fool " Naruto whispered between tears, he didn't even realise that he had began crying,

" A Kami damn bastard, I hate him "

_Perfect so far the fox thought_" Don't bother with such things boy", Naruto looked at him with startled eyes, " What's done is done, more things occured the night of my sealing and your birth, I will make you deal child, if you can get strong enough I will tell you what truly happened the night you where born and who your parents are".

" You know who my parents are? " He asked.

" Of course, as does your kage ", _of course the bastard would know that, no matter how many times I asked with tears in my eyes he would never answer me._

" Why are you helping me?" He asked looking at the fox.

" Becouse in time we will become one, oh it will take a while but eventually you will absorb me as well, I want you to be your own person with your own thoughts, beliefs and ideals not does planted in your head by some war mongerer, I want you to be strong enough and when the time comes to take my place and aid my siblings with my power and your new ability you will succeed. "

Naruto was silent his minds racing a mile a minute, is this the truth?Or did the fox has other motives, would he become as strong as the fox said. " My ability kills them, if they have families I would be taking them away I "

" Stop child, if your friends or family tried to hurt a small child would aid them? Would you still call them friend? Do you think these people care about you? Remember the beatings? The pain they caused you? Is it right that they blame you? They feel justified to hurt you, they believe they are right to hurt, why should you spare them? "

" Becouse I would be just like them "

" Even now there are those who want nothing more than to skin you alive boy, to hurt you, to kill whatever friend you make so that you can suffer, would you forgive them? Would you let them live peacefully?

" NO I " his words died in his throat.

" I'm not asking you to kill them all, but absorb those that could be of use to you, those that will not be missed, those that are to extreme, do you think anyone will blink an eye if missing nin suddenly disappear, they would just assume that they died in a ditch somewhere "

" Allright, I will absorb just a few " that's it boy one step at a time, you have allready started down the right path.

" Before you do anything else look at the anbu's memories you will find that the old goat has a way of tracking you."

Barely had Naruto closed his eyes that more memories from the anbu assaulted him, that bastard, he was watching me get beaten with that damn seeing orb, looking at me, even when I sleep.

Naruto woke up in his apartment on the floor, he remembered that he wanted to go to bed but never reached it, now though now he needed to make a plan and destroy that orb to have some privacy he closed his eyes and looked at the anbu's and Anko's memoriess.

When he opened his eyes again, he smiled a plan had been formed and now he would implement it.

He knew by instinct that he make clones of the people he absorbed using his ability, he would send the anbu clone to get explosive tags from his apartment and place them in town, with the Uciha massacre, the police force was gone and the anbu where stretched thin covering more ground, and he knew some of the blind spots.

While the anbu clone was doing this a clone of Anko would gather the cash and weapons the original had kept in her house as well as those of the other three people he had absorbed and seal them away then place it somewhere he could find it. He wouldn't take everything from Anko's apartment, even though he wanted, it would make her look like a traitor and she wasn't one, at least he could defend her reputation in death.

After the explosives are set off the anbu clone would sneak in and destroy the orb, he would stay in the apartment as the hokage could send people to check on him, that someone hadnt come for him, he quickly began making the clones to start the plan.

Several hours later

Explosions rocked Konoha, as shinobi scattered to invistigate what was happening, at kage tower, the anbu clone had used the moments of confusion to sneak into the tower, he had a kunai in hand raised above the orb when the doors when and anbu sunshined into the room next to the windows.

The two looked at each other for a few moments, the clone quickly brought down the kunai and and cracked the orb, the anbu quickly jumped towards the clone sword drawn if he could see his face he was certain he would have seen a look of surprise as the clone did not attempt to defend himself and sword pierced his chest, he only managed a small scream before he was absorbed.

The clone quickly placed the rest of placed the explosive tags on the orb then sent a fire ball towards the office as he jumped out the window. The resulting explosion was beautiful.

As the clone fell down, he changed his shape into the new anbu and began making his way towards the apartment.

At the apartment Naruto was simply staring out the window with a curious look on his face. He felt a small hit on the back of his head before a memory hit and he pretended to be knocked out.

" Why did you do that? " He heard a feminine voice

" We need to talk freely, you're needed out there I'll stay here and bear will join me soon, you have to go report and find out your new assignments."

A few moments later he felt a hand on his shoulder and he absorbed his clone, he saddened at the thought that he had killed another person, he quickly sat on his bed, he had memories to go threw.

* * *

Review away.

Still not satisfied with the scene with Kyubi and how the plan was carried out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto, if I did the female characters would have more screen time and suck less**

Talk now – normal talk

_What now – normal thoughts _

**Speak – biju talk**

**_Listen – biju thoughts_**

**Chapter 2 : As the years pass**

To say that the past few week had been bad for Yuhi Kurenai would be an understatement, there had been an attack inside the village, the hokage's office had been destroyed, and it still wasn't known who was responsible, rumors where flying around everywhere. Spys, traitor shinobi, enemy infiltrators, the kyuubi container.

The jonin exams had been postponed, and when she had taken them she had failed. Worst of all was that her friend Anko Mitarashi had gone missing. The others she could live with, the latter struck her hard. It didn't make sense they had both prepared for the exams, and Anko was more then prepared for them, she was ecstatic and couldn't wait to " kick ass and take names " the memory brought a smile to her face before a thrown replaced it.  
There was an investigation into her disappearance, because of her past there was the chance, unexistent in her opinion, that Anko was a spy and that she had been involved in the attack.

The investigation had shown that she had left work and a few people had seen her on her way home, but after that she seemed to have vanished, nothing seemed to be missing from her home, everything was still there untouched, they had even found her secret stashes. [1]

The perimeter guards didn't report her leaving the village or even detecting anyone leaving or entering, which only added more to the fire as many now believed that it was an inside job. It was soon discovered that another three people had also gone missing, two civilians and one low level chunin. From what she heard from one of the investigators one of the three people had been seen leaving his home just before the attack, when his house was searched it was discovered that he had taken all the money in the house and seemed to have left in a hurry. The same was true for the other two, all the money in their homes had been taken, but strangely none of the valuables.  
With this Anko's situation looked a bit better though not by much, as this could mean that she was dead, killed by the traitors and her body either destroyed or hidden somewhere.

Her heart ached at that prospect. Anko had worked so hard to build her reputation and wash away the taint that came from being Orochimaru's student, and now in death that may defy that seemed to be the more believable outcome, as from what she had to, painstakingly, get from one of the investigators one or two anbu had also gone missing, one anbu would be difficult to deal with, if two jumped her chances where that she had died.

With her failure at the jounin exams she wasn't sure anymore if she could take a genin team in a few years, she sighed before she decided to train, she would obtain the rank next time and she would kick ass and take names while doing it.

* * *

To say that the past few weeks had been rough on the Sandaime hokage would be a great understatement, it all began that damn night.  
When the explosions began he had jumped out of his bed and quickly changed into his battle armour, barely had he gotten out of the hokage's villa that anbu reported that numerous explosion had taken place threw out the village and a few where still taking place, the only comfort he had was that no enemys where sighted outside the village or inside.  
That only lasted a moment after the anbu finished their report a large explosion came from the kage tower and his heart jumped to his throat. He had quickly made his way there with the anbu trailing behind, and soon discovered that it was his office that was destroyed by the fire before it was extinguished by the tower guards who seemed to have finally realised that something had occured,_ to damn slow._

He had entered his office threw the destroyed windows and looked over the room to asses the situation, it was not a pretty sight, books and documents on the shelfs where burned, his desk suffered some damage but looked mostly intact, he thanked Hashirama for using his wood release to create parts of the furnitures, the greatest loss though was his seeing orb.

He quickly looked where the Forbiden Scroll was located and felt relieved that it was still there before a wave of questioning assaulted his mind. He quickly looked in his desk and found that everything was still there. Now this raised many questions, why didn't the attackers take the scroll? Didn't they check the room ? Did they believe most were guarded by seals ? something that in hindsight should have been done, was this just a show of power, or did already accomplish their objectives and destroyed his office as a distraction ? He sent 3 anbus to check on Naruto and remain there to guard him, then some of the tower guard to check the clan compounds and the other anbu to check the perimeter.

That night seemed to have lasted a lifetime and the old kage was sure that it had drained another year from his life.  
The morning had brought little good news, the places where the explosions happened where strategic, that would catch their attention but they were also blind spots that only the anbu knew about, that made things worse.  
The discovery that two of his anbu had gone missing and one had whent after Naruto for whatever reason, the anbus guarding the boy where fooled, unfortunately, but in the confusion he could almost understand it, almost, things had gotten more lax these day, himself included.

He had rushed and checked on the boy when he had seen one of the anbu he had sent to guard the boy outside his office, to his relief the boy was fine, he checked and made sure it was really him. The next day he had went to Naruto and asked him about what happened yesterday, the boy had manage to cheer him up a bit with his positive attitude, Naruto told him about a nightmare he had, where he was running threw the village and some of the villagers chased him and had beaten him up and a bear masked man saved him and told him he was going to heal him before the dream ended. When he woke he was back in his apartment and his once destroyed cloths were now miraculously fixed, and his wounds were gone, he figured it was a nightmare.

After he woke up, he just walked threw the apartment unable to sleep before the explosion started and a short time later he fell asleep again looking outside his window. The boy had asked him if they could go and get some ramen together, he had to turn to boy down, though he promised to do so later.

After leaving he had some of anbu and tower guards search threw Naruto's garbage to find the boy cloths, if the anbu had actually changed the boys cloths, he could have thrown them out, it was a long shot but a punishment was needed for his forces. His thought drifted towards Naruto, his plan to make the boy loyal was working well, the attacks where unfortunately needed, to help him establish a bond with the boy and to help convince him that if he continued to struggle eventually the villagers would accept him, joining the academy to become a shinobi had lead to a diminishing in the attacks, a small trick, but a useful one.

In many ways he was lucky Naruto had gotten his mothers personality, his fathers bright mind would have made things much harder. This would be the last year in which the attacks would be encouraged to occur.  
Again his mind wandered. Minato had been so fanatically loyal to Konoha, a true son of Konoha, he believed that the people could actually accept Naruto as a hero, such blind trust.

He wondered how Minato would have reacted when the people began to demand the boy's head on a pike? When the assassination attempts began, 300 people had tried to kill to boy. It was only after extremly brutal executions that took place in the village square that things stopped. The question if Minato would do it all again if he knew what would happen to his son had troubled him a small time, in the end he realised that Minato would do it, he was after all a true son of Konoha, Jiraya had helped cement the boy's fierce loyalty, though Kushina would mostly likely kill him before allowing that to happen again. If things had been kept secret so much would have been different no aggression towards the boy a chance to make friends.

He later realised that the peoples aggression towards the boy could be used in a positive way, giving the boy to Danzo would invite disaster, he learned from Mito-sama, that the nine tails chakra would often trigger darker emotions and could enforce already existing one, the fight it a strong will was needed and for the person to have more positive emotions, something to latch onto when the time came. Danzo's training would make him perfect for the nine tails to overwhelm him with his chakra, for someone who has never known any fellings to suddenly be assaulted by waves of hatred and bloodlust, he would fall to temptation. No his way, of binding to boy to the village slowly was better, step by step the boy would walk the right path as a protector of Konoha.

The boy's chakra was already impressive, so much that the regular chakra exercise would need to be done for longer periods of time and even then he doubted he would ever manage the normal clone technique, oh well a few more years in the academy would do him good, a chance to make some more bonds, and when the time came he would teach the boy a clone technique, a special moment that the boy would remember.

He wouldn't let the boy graduate early, facing what lies beyond the gates of Konoha was dangerous and often people would returned changed from mission outside of it, the last thing he needed was for the boy to become more aware before he could get his claws hooked in properly.  
When he made his back to the kage tower in his new temporary office he had heard reports, none of the clan compounds had been attacked, neither was the anbu facility, or the T&I facility, more and more it looked like the explosions where just a distraction, but for what he didn't know. It wasn't a kidnapping of a clan child or an attack on a clan. It was't even to abduct or to kill their biju container.

The guards around the walls had not seen or sensed anyone entering or leaving Konoha so either the attackers had another way into Konoha or managed to sneak past the guards, he was getting too old for the job.  
After and investigation it was discovered that antoher two chunin and that two civilians had dissapeared, one of wich was Anko Mitarashi, his traitorus students disciple, that had raised many alarm bells but had yielded nothing, the woman had simply vanished, something happened after she leaft work.

The thought that she was a sleeper agent had crossed his mind but the Yamanaka had confirmed that she repressed memories and others that where to fractured to make sense of, done so in part by his old student and the rest by herself to save her mental stability it was simply not enough for her to be a sleeper agent.  
From what the investigators discovered the other three people had been part of those that had chased Naruto, but while others gave up the chase, those three seemed to have stayed on the hunt as they called it.

The anbu guard bear whose task was to rile them up and gently lead them to the boy should have stopped things before it got out of hand, but from Naruto's tale it appeared that he let things go a bit to far and ended up killing the attackers. Though one of them was seen before the attack and the homes of bear, the two civilians and the low level chunin had all the money stolen or taken, but none of the other valuables, and Mitarashi's house had been untouched and so was the house of the other anbu.

It looked like Mitarashi had been killed or at least being set up to appear guilty, chances were that the second abu was also dead. Had bear been a spy? why had he taken Naruto's cloths, one horrifying possibility, was that bear worked for his old student on he wanted Naruto's blood for his experiments, using the attack would have been the perfect opportunity and using genjutsu to fool the boy would have made him thing it was just a dream.  
And yet why would he approuch Naruto after the attack why not knock him out and heal him ? why change the boys clothes? Had he killed the second anbu ? If so then why hadn't the boy's new guards realised the disguise or genjutsu he used to mask himself, why return to Naruto at all ? Did he need more blood ? Could everything with Naruto had been an elaborate distraction something for them to focus on ? Questions and more questions and very few answers.

In the end things had gone back to normal. He had asked Jiraya to use his spies and see what else he could discover and to pursue any leads on Orochimaru harder. With no new seals added to Naruto, or the existing one tampered, it looked like the boy was safe, if they needed his blood they had gotten it or if they had wanted to use to boy as a distraction they had succeeded.

A few anbus had watched over him, it appeared that the only thing different was that he had taken his training more seriously and had found a stick and wanted to learn sword fighting, he talked to himself on how great he would be and how he would help his dear old man relax by getting stronger to protect Konoha so he could relax.  
That had brought a smile to his face, the boy's naivety and his program was working beautifully, this attack had been helpful to a degree in the boys indoctrination.

He lit his pipe and brought it to his mouth, his office had been restored, and although the investigation on the attack was still ongoing it had reached a dead, one thing that had come of this was this he had realised just how lax somethings had gotten, now he change a few things.

The old kage looked over the papers on his desk, new protocols needed to be implemented, old ones looked over, new drills would take occur, his paused for a moment, he would give Naruto a few tips on swords fighting, perhaps he would ask Ebisu to give to boy some small tips, nothing major, just small scraps, yes perhaps that would have some merit a bonding moment and a show of how much he cared for the boy, but that even he could not help to boy to much but would use his powers to give what small aid he could, and that even these small tips would  
be of aid to him later.

* * *

To say that the past few weeks had been great for Naruto was to say the least, he had been busy going threw the people memories and had found a treasure of training information and jutsus, not all the things he had found where good some where horrible.

Anko's memories of what Orochimaru had done both to her and some of his other experiments were disgusting and he had sworn to take her goal and make his, he would kill the snake, at least this way he would honor her. She had been threw something similar, the glares and mistrust from the villagers but she had proved herself in the end, just like he wanted at one point, while she knew of him she kept her distance, figuring that the both of them would be in deep shit, as she put it, if seen together, it would make her problems return and worsen his problems. _Idiot I would have been happy if you did, I would have taken more pain if someone like you would become my friend._

She had helped scare some of the villagers a few times but then stood by and did nothing when she received order from above not to interfere anymore, it had been a tough decision for her but she had chosen the village in the end and watched from a far, before doing what she could to put distance between the two of them. That had made him feel less guilty about consuming her, she was still a good person, well had been a good person, and was like him in many ways but had made a bad decision.

After one memory of an anbu mission he thought he would never sleep again, the hokage had sent bear to kill children, he was a damn monster in Naruto's opinion, if that's what it meant to be hokage he didn't want anything to do with it. He remembered when the old monster came to visit him the morning after his attack, he had been kind as always, he had asked his question and left, it had taken much for Naruto to glare at the old goat, he had used his own fake persona and mixed it with a bit of anxiousness, the old goat probably thought that he was doing it at a subconscious level to protect himself.

The first thing he Naruto had begun training was his sensing ability, he could never sense the anbu nearby, and it had cost him too much to ignore, now more than ever he needed to know when other people were nearby.  
It was during exercises for his sensing ability that he had awoken something, it was tied to his uniques ability, this much he was certain off.  
He could detect body heat from nearby, its first use had revealed two anbus in his room, the area of the ability covered his whole apartment and bits and pieces of the others next to his, above and below. He could sense everything in that area, it was something that only the Hyuga had, a perfect 360 degree vision, or well in his case sense, the problem was that it was limited to that certain range, perhaps in time he it would be larger, the good news was that it didn't use chakra.

Further experimenting with it, had awakened a new ability or mutated the ability to a degree, he could use the ability with his eyes, but the range was much shorter, only what he could see in his normal field of vision, from Anko's memories he found something called periphal vision to help better his eyesight.  
The first would aid him in short range while the second in long range, combing the two would help ensure he had privacy when training.

Another thing he had found was that both anbu had sword training, they weren't masters and other anbu and a chunin named Hayate were better than them, but they were still good, at the level needed for anbu. Unfortunately he couldn't buy a sword, yet, he doubted it would be easy to find someone to sell him one in the first place, so he decided to practice with small branches and other pieces of wood, he had sensed the anbu watching him, and had begun talking out loud like his normal cheery self, a few lies that would get the old goat of his back.

What he didn't expect was for the old goat to give him a wooden practice sword, and to give him some tips, more like small observations that one understood with time. More interesting was the fact that he had brought Ebisu with him, he remembered the man from Anko's memories, he was a recent jounin that had received the title during a mission, apparently the man was a very good teacher, having helped several genin and chunin improve there skills.  
Ebisu had taught him a few basic things, more like bottom of the barrel, he knew about elemental manipulation, elemental freaking manipulation. He laughed at the speech the old goat gave him, how he did what he could to get Ebisu to teach him a few things, how he had to be fair, bah, the only thing he was grateful was the practice wooden sword, though he would still check it for any seals, and he had to bite his tongue and not ask the old goat if his anbu spies had told him about his new interest in sword fighting.

When he sensed the anbu nearby he would simply meditate, or pretend to do and work on his senseing ability, do physical training, practice sword fighting, and shadow spar, though he did tone it down during the spars.  
When there wheren't any anbu nearby and he was sure that it was safe that's when the fun began, chakra control exercises, sword exercises, advanced physical training, practicing true fighting styles, Anko's style was more unique then the anbu's, but he did try and mix it togetherer.

He wanted to see how long his special clones could last, but he couldn't use the people he had absorbed so he decided to try with animals, the problem with that was that there weren't any strays in Konoha.  
Whoever got pets hod to register them and werent allowed to just threw them into the streets when they didnt want them anymore, the file on the pet included a blood sample would, data about the pet, and just about everything else, he the animal was abandoned and found on the streets, the owner would find himself with a very large bill, bottom line you get a pet you take care of it one way or the other, or you pay threw the nose.

Eventually he found a cat by accident, he was looking for birds then, and had gotten his ass kicked by the damn thing, after he absorbed it, he discovered that the cat belonged to the wife of the lord of fire country. [2]  
The cat was born in Konoha, and had been part of an experiment to create nin- cats similar to what the Inuzuka had, but it had failed, and the cat had ended up as the fire lord's wife's pet, the problem was that the cat was drawn back to Konoha as it's birthplace, it couldn't explain it, but it always felt better in Konoha, and would return at any opportunity it got.  
Now the thought struck him, what could he do with this information, he had in essence the perfect spy, who would suspect a little cat? There werent even rumors of cat summons.  
He could use the cat and spy on the fire lords court. Absorb who ever he wanted and..., he stopped, when did the thought of absorbing people become so easy, he shook his head and banished those thought, he would experiment with Tora and then if things went well send her in as a spy.

As the weeks passed realised that the academy would restart soon, he was dreading it, he couldn't learn anything there anymore, heck Anko went there during wartime and that was when they really taught them how to be shinobi, he felt a bit of disgust at that word now.

Over the past few weeks, he had stronger using the peoples memories, he had searched anything related to training that he could find and implemented it as well, now he knew more about being a shinobi then even some jounin.

His experiments with Tora had been positive with a frightening realisation, his clones could potentially live as long as there original selves, while normal solid clones where eventually destroyed because of the lack of chakra, it wasn't the case with his clones, the made there own chakra, they could be the perfect spies to infiltrate any place he wanted.  
He had lived with the Tora clones for almost two weeks in his apartment, the clone did what a normal cat would do, the only thing that was different was that he felt incomplete without her, and from the cat's memories from when he reabsorbed her again she felt the same way, it wanted to be reabsorbed again to become complete.  
At the end of the two weeks he had sent the cat to wonder Konoha, it would be caught and sent to the fire lord's wife, eventually she would return but he wanted her to last more then two weeks, as hard as that be for the both of them.

His training had gone well, much better chakra control, good sword technique, a new fighting style, kunai tricks, Anko had been amazing at kunai fighting, and knew a lot of tricks with them. Naruto dreaded going into memories that werent related to training or tied to a specific subject that he could use to search threw the memories. It was during a general look threw the anbus memories that he had discovered the child killing mission, he still felt bile rising to his thought because of it. On the plus side, when he had looked for romantic memories to help impress Sakura, he had gotten cured of his crush on her, just a few hours of what seeing how a caring and loving woman acted was enough to make him realise that the chances of Sakura acting that way with him where almost zero, and he wanted someone to act that way with him.

Another positive thing was that the anbu guards had left him alone a while back, he was still vigilant but at least that was one worry off his back. Eventually with only one week before the start of the academy he decides to go threw more of the anbus memories, he regretted it almost instantly. If the one where the anbu killed a child was bad this one was horrifyingly bad, he had puking while asleep his own vomit stuck in his throat, he had woken up and made his way to the bathroom, after he was done he simply stared at the ceiling a blank look on his face, after what felt like hours he cleaned everything up and at some point fell asleep again.

When he opened his eyes he was in near the nine tails cage, he wasn't sure how he had gotten there, a quick look around revealed a few more doors on each side of the wall.

**" So you have returned my host. I take it the memories have been good to you? Or have some disturbed you so much that you ended up here? "** In truth he already knew, but he didn't need to reveal that.

Naruto simply nodded, he wasnt sure what to say before he decide to tell the nine tails everything about the mission he had seen, the mission that had the anbu kill a man's family, his children and pregnant wife, heck even the damn dog and pigeons, he killed everything. The man's only real sin was that he wasn't corrupt, he had managed to gain an important position in overseeing a small part of fire country, and he was doing a good job, the wasn't corrupt and that had led to the mission. Af the irony, oh the irony the man had hired Konoha shinobi to find out who did the deed and then kill them, hiring his familys killers to find themselves, there was already an assassination mission for one of the man's enemys and with a few moves that man received the blame, the man had been so happy, his family could rest now. The poor fool, he didn't understand how the hokage could to such a thing.

**" Why are you so surprised young one? The shinobi system feeds on death, they feed on such things and grow stronger for it "** it told him, Naruto gave him a confused look.

**" How do you think the shinobi make money? By killing of course, for all their talk of the will of fire, the strength of lighting, it all comes down to the money in their coffers. "**  
Naruto gave him a small understanding nod.

**" One person kills another, then that one wants revenge and kills the other one, then friends and relatives want to avenge that fallen one, on and on it goes, a vicious cycle is created, often the only people that prosper are the shinobi that do the killing "**

" How can it be stopped this cycle? "

**" You will have to discover that young one "**

" What? But I'm just a kid, how can I do that "

**" You will find your answer in time boy one way or another "**

Naruto frowned for a moment what did the fox mean? He did think of something, but it appeared too simple.

" Could we just get rid of the shinobi system? " He asked looking at Fox who now was resting his head on his paws nearing the gate.

**" Something else would take it's place, there was a time before the shinobi system, armys still existed, if the shinobis disappeared, the samurais would rise again, and so would the normal army, they still exist even now but in a more reduced capacity. The ruler of the country has to have some ace up his sleeve should his shinobi village go rougue, and belive it or not the shinobi can not be everywhere at the same time, protection mission can road patrols can still be handeled by the normal soldiers, shinobi could deal with bandis much easier. "**

"So there is no way to end it? "

**" Somewhere along the way humans feel and became something different, shinobi were meant to be protectors and they became hired killers. As protectors they would have still had to kill but they would have done it to defend others, as guardians they would have taken on themselves a great burden, they would steel there heart and sacrifice pieces of themselves to ensure no one else had to do it, there are some people out there who just want to watch the world burn, steel your hurt young one the path you walk will be filled with hard decisions and moments of great pain. As for humans who knows if something can be done for them"**

Naruto thought about the fox's words, they sounded true enough, and if the fox said was true he would be absorbed in time so lying to him didn't make much sense eventually he would know the truth, is he trying to lead me on a certain path ? It looked that way but so far everything the fox had told was true and had made think about things more than he would have usually.

" So humans are just doomed? " He spoke after a time.

**" You will find your answer in time "** the fox spoke before Naruto awoke his alarm clock ringing.  
Deep within the seal the fox smiled, **_and so the seeds grow, slowly, with time and patience a new tree shall rise like in ages past._**

* * *

Naruto sat in the first row at the academy he was wearing black anbu pants, black shinobi sandals, an orange hoodie with white lines going down from the neck area, he had a few hoodies as they could be used to cover his eyes when he used his new ability forms. He smiled and winked at his ace up his sleeve. His thoughts were on the last few years and how things had gone.

He had spent two of the last three years drilling the basics of chakra control. Progress was slow but steady, it skyrocketed when the fox advised him to create clones of himself to practice chakra control and spar. That had been an incredible discovery, when he absorbed the clones again he gained whatever progress in skill the clones made. What was more shocking was that after some tampering he discovered that he could mix the dna of the people he had absorbed and infuse it into his clones, he had black, brown and purple haireded clones running around doing different kinds of training.

Later he actually managed to create female clones, it took a while to stop making them look like younger versions of Anko, now some of the clones still had similarities but that was it.

His first thoughts were that he should practice cool jutsus, that thought had stopped at the memory of a chunin who had blown an arm off trying to use a cool jutsu he wasnt prepared to use. It was this that lead him to practice chakra control for two years, tree walking, water walking, kunai balancing, leaf floating, shuriken floating, even managing to combine some of them. He could now perform the medical jutsu from his extended memories, that had been a moment of great pride for him.

Using the clones and the extended memories he had managed to recreate certain opponents and fight battles that Anko and the anbu had been involved in, it did wonders for his fighting style as it helped him gain experience.  
Besides the chakra exercises, he had managed to milk the memories for vast amount of training information, it would still take him years to be able to use everything, somethings simply required that his body be more mature, he had tried to create an older version of himself but had failed, nor could he change his body like his clones, he just needed to grow up normaly.

For a few brief moments he had entertained the idea of trying to sneak his clones into Konoha to end up on the same team, but getting them a backstory and forging a convincing past would have been far too difficult for him to accomplish.

One thing that he had realised was that he could send his clones to go out shopping for him to make sure they got fair prices, even after a discussion he had with the old monster.

The physical part of the training had been his favored, it was just easier for him, the spars had done wonders for his reflexes, sword wise he was low jounin, he still hadn't reached anbu level, but it was alright.  
Creating his fighting style had been difficult but not impossible thanks to his extended memories, add the constant sparring with the Anbu and Anko clones and his style was battle tested.

The last year had been spent on ninjutsu and genjutsu, one of the anbu had known basic medical jutsu and so had Anko, he smilled thinking about the woman, her knowledge on poisons, and the art of infiltration and assassination had been imensly helpfull.

Over the years he noticed that security in Konoha had tightened, he realised it was because of his attack, now the shinobi on duty were a bit more on guard than before. It took time and effort, but eventually he had managed to sneak past anbu, his own natural talent for it added with the anbus and Anko's stealth training had gained him a noticeable advantage, even if the anbu were now more alert.

Over time he had managed to discover new forms of his ability, they were still based on his core ability so he just named them forms. The first form he called heat pulse, that was his first sensor technique, he had managed to extend it's range, the second form was heat vision, his second sensor technique, the third he had nicknamed night vision, it did what it was called, he had managed to unlock it two years ago.

Not everything in the past few years had been great, Tora's first return had shaken his world a bit more than he had thought could happen. The cat had been gone about four months before it returned, and he was horrified by what he had learned when Tora joined him again.  
The cat had gone and absorbed several people in the capital, she had used his sensing abilitys to scout the area and then absorbed several people, some she had even stalked. What was worse was that he didn't feel sorry for what happened, he felt better for some reason.

One thing that had horrified him was a meeting Tora had witnessed between the fire lord and a shinobi representative from Konoha, the fire lord would give the Konoha shinobi a list of people they could not target, while everyone else was free game, he even mentioned was sorry he had been about forgetting that young honest man, referring to the man whose family bear had killed, the man had just slipped his mind. It enraged him. Innocent children were dead and he was sorry it slipped his mind?.

Naruto had briefly contemplated killing the fire lord but decided against it. Whatever issues he may have had with Tora's behavior had ended after that memory, _how can humans be saved ?_

Tora could easily kill the man she had slept on his bed during the night. All it would have taken was one small move.  
Memories of what Tora had seen in the court had taken him a while to go threw. In the end it looked like corruption something common in the royal court. The cat made an excellent spy it went threw the entire royal court and no one batted an eye. He was glad he could go threw peoples memories faster now.

When he looked threw the cats memories about why she had absorbed more people the only answer he could find was instinct, her instinct had told her to absorb more people and she did so. It had taken a while for him to come to terms with that, before letting the cat return to the capital, this time for a longer period and with orders not to absorb anymore people, the cat would return from time to time in the coming years.

A new ally that had joined him, so to speak, where pigeons, he had absorbed a few and began using them as spies, even managing to keep and eye on the old monster this way.

A thrown crossed his face when he remembered that the old monster had sent a few anbu to watch him from time to time, it happened rarely but it still happened, he had tried sending jounin but Naruto quickly pointed them out and they had left when Naruto would start glaring and talking at the spot where they were hiding. After a talk with the old monster, things had calmed down even more, and only rarely did he find anbu watching him. With the loss of his orb, the old goat had to rely on his foot soldier more than before.

Whenever he felt the anbu watching him he would try and lose them or humor them, by ignoring there presence and practicing with his sword, practicing the academy fighting style, the chakra control exercises and even what Ebisu had taught him, only he made it look like he had used those teaching as a base and expanded upon them.  
One particular issue he had dealt with involved a follower he didn't know he had, but had discovered with his first and second form, the information he had gotten from her had given him nightmares and made the shinobi and humanity fall even lower in his eyes, meeting and dealing with that person had been a difficult decision but in the end it had been worth it.

His attention returned to the present when Iruka had entered the classroom and began giving a speech about how proud he has was them and what it meant to be a shinobi of Konoha, Naruto wondered if the man truly knew what it meant to be a shinobi of Konoha.

" Allright now these are the teams ... "

* * *

Who do you think will be Naruto's sensei ?

[1] – Anko had reserves for her reserves, a back plan for the back up plan. I do that as well, especially in games.

[2] – can anyone answer me this question  
How does Tora end up in Konoha ? I've seen read a lot of fics where they do the mission, but how does she end up there in the first place? Does the wife live there?  
Does Tora make its way from the fire capital to Konoha? How close are the two and why Konoha? If she runs into the forest near Konoha, then again why freaking Konoha, is it that close to the capital? If the genin search for her in the forest then shouldn't Naruto's first mission outside the village had been the Tora mission ? Heck the ones where Tora is actually a nin cat or a summon and works as a test for genin teams is more beliveable.

Check out the poll on my profile page.

Review away  
Constructive criticism or pointing out a possible errors/issues within the story is always welcomed.


End file.
